


In which Satoshi discovers the mafia

by masterdoriangracey



Series: The DDLC genderbend au [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterdoriangracey/pseuds/masterdoriangracey
Summary: okay, this is the beginning of the mafia au story, i hope to keep this series going consistently!





	In which Satoshi discovers the mafia

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not specifying last time, but Kai is the MC, he's not mentioned here though

Satoshi groaned and buried his face in his hands. He knew that college was going to be hard on his finances, but he did not expect it to be this hard. His job didn't pay for anything besides the bare essentials, and even that was a stretch. He was living paycheck to paycheck, trying to juggle rent, bills, groceries, and other things he might need.

A knock at his door broke off his train of thought. He lifted his head to look over at it, before sighing and begrudgingly getting up to open it.

On the other side of the door was his boyfriend, Natsume.

"You look like shit." Natsume deadpanned, before his eyes flicked down to his torso. "Nice shirt."

Satoshi looked down at the shirt he was wearing. It was of the bisexual pride flag, with text reading "Bi Bi Bi." He grinned. Of course Natsume would like it, he bought it for him.

"C'mere you big sap." Satoshi chuckled, scooping up his tiny boyfriend and carrying him into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. He set Natsume down onto his bed and returned to his desk, bracing himself before checking his bank account. Just as he expected, it was painful to look at.

"Jesus, you're practically running yourself dry."

Satoshi jumped and whipped around. Natsume was standing behind him, looking down at his computer screen.

"I-I mean, maybe I could cut down costs on food? I don't need as much as I get, I-I'm fat enough, I could bear to lose a few pounds-"

"No."

Satoshi looked over at Natsume, surprised. His boyfriend had never sounded so firm. He had a pained look on his face, like he was thinking of something particularly unpleasant.

"Never do that to yourself. I lived on sparse snacks and the occasional full meal for years. It was like torture. I only got out of there because I collapsed in the middle of a discussion. I'm only here with you today because they put two and two together and tossed my father in jail for child abuse. I couldn't bear to see the same thing happen to you, okay?" He said, giving Satoshi a soft peck on his forehead. "I care about you too much."

Satoshi was in shock. He had no idea about what his boyfriend had gone through.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have even considered it. C'mere." Satoshi said, opening his arms to allow his boyfriend in. Natsume gratefully crawled into his lap and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

"I do know a way you can get some money, though." He said. "It's far from conventional, and maybe even a little illegal, but it works."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "A little illegal?"

"Okay, it's VERY illegal, and no, it doesn't have anything to do with drugs."

"Then what is it?"

"...A secret underground mafia."

"A _what?_ "

"I know it sounds bad, but these guys are like my family. They helped me get back on my feet after my dad was arrested. Just talk to Markus, tell him I sent you."

"You're telling me that Markus Itoi is running a mafia?"

"Yep."

"Okay then...I trust you."

"By the way, Satoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"I like your pudge, it's cute and soft, just like you."

"Aww, thank you." Satoshi gave his boyfriend an affectionate squeeze, smiling.

"Can we get out of this chair now? It's a little uncomfortable." Natsume squirmed and tried to adjust his position in the chair to try and get more comfortable.

"Sure, cupcake." Satoshi grinned at the pink tint that dusted over Natsume's cheeks at the nickname. He stood up, a little wobbly, since his legs had fallen asleep from having Natsume sitting on them, and unceremoniously dumped his boyfriend onto the bed before flopping down next to him, taking a moment to gauge his expression.

"I take it we're not going to class today?" Natsume asked, with a slightly flirty wink.

A devilish grin crossed Satoshi's face. "You bet your ass we're not."

"That was not the best word choice-"

"Shut up and c'mere."

Natsume chuckled and crawled into Satoshi's waiting embrace.

"I'll go talk to Markus tomorrow, okay? Right now I just want you all to myself." He hummed, burying his face into Natsume's hair.

Natsume sighed fondly. "Alright, alright."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and please comment i need sustenance


End file.
